Other than travel toothbrushes having a bristle portion that is stored within a respective handle portion, typically by folding or collapsing the bristle portion into the handle portion, attention is rarely given to the manner in which travel toothbrushes are stored or contained. In some cases, a travel toothbrush is simply tossed in an unprotected state into a bag of mixed toiletries. In other cases, the toothbrush is stored within a container that is functionally unremarkable other than to provide air holes or other venting for the evaporation of residual moisture on the brush.
Additional storage considerations are required for travel toothbrushes that are powered. If the toothbrush is powered by batteries, then it may be necessary to store extra batteries, or a battery charger, or both. This may also necessitate the use or carrying of a power charging cord, and in some cases a power adapter or converter if traveling abroad. The number and complexity of peripherals may vary depending on the type of brush, duration of travel, the power supply structure of the various destinations, types and number of brush heads, and the like.
It can be somewhat challenging to remember and carry the various required peripherals during one's travels. However, it can be very aggravating if the manner in which the toothbrush is stored causes an inadvertent power drain as a result of the toothbrush being turned on when not in use. This can happen if the toothbrush is stored with a mix of other toiletries that inadvertently impacts the power switch on the toothbrush. This can also happen if the toothbrush is stored in a separate case that is relatively soft and susceptible to impact. Even with a sturdy storage container, the walls of the container may be opaque or may otherwise hide an inadvertent powered condition of a stored toothbrush that would only be manifest when it is time to brush and the user is left with no power.
Similar issues can arise with rechargeable powered toothbrushes that are charged through a storage case. The toothbrush or case is typically provided with an indicator light that signals a charging condition or a charging status of the toothbrush. The indicator light not only verifies that the toothbrush is being charged, but it also confirms the viability of the charging origin, such as whether the power outlet or power port is live and functioning properly. If a rechargeable toothbrush is placed within a case in order to charge the brush, and either the case hides the charging status of the toothbrush, and/or the charging outlet is not functioning properly, the owner of the brush would never know that the toothbrush is not being charged while the case is closed. This can be especially aggravating if the owner believes that the toothbrush was being charged when in fact the toothbrush was not.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a travel toothbrush that is stored within a case that addresses some of the previously mentioned challenges and shortcomings. It would also be desirable to provide a storage case that communicates the power or charging condition of the toothbrush through the storage case without having to open the case.